Flying Without Wings
by Snitchberries
Summary: It's about a girl named Snitchberries who falls in love with Bumlets. Suddenly a tragic thing happens...


**Flying Without Wings**  
Bumlets and Snitchberries walked along the docks. They both said down and Bumlets put his arms around her waist.  
"Have you seen da looks those stupid nuns are giving me?!" Snitchberries said.  
"They don't like girls selling papes," Bumlets said. "You know what they did with the girl before you?"  
"No. What?"  
"They took her to the children's refuge and locked her up," Bumlets continued.  
"How cruel. Well they won't get their hands on me," Snitchberries said.  
"They better not," Bumlets said, tighting his arm around her waist.  
Thing suddenly got quiet.  
"Is anything wrong?" Snitchberries asked.  
"I went to the doctor today cuz I wasn't feeling well..." Bumlets said.  
"What's wrong?" Snitchberries asked, tightening her grip on his hand.  
"They tell me I have some sort of cancer..."  
Her eyes welled up with tears and she started sobbing hysterically on his shoulder.  
"Sh, it's okae..." Bumlets said, stroking her hair.  
Snitchberries shook her head.   
"We better get back before it gets dark," Bumlets said, pulling her onto her feet.  
Bumlets and Snitchberries walked back through the marketplace.   
"Hey!" someone called out!  
As Bumlets turned around to see who it was, someone grabbed Snitchberries and ran off, the nuns following him in their carriage. Bumlets turned back around, searched frantically for Snitchberries but to no avail. He then saw the nuns and ran after them. for awhile he felt fine. Then, the next minute, he collapsed.  
"Snitchberries!!!!......" was the last thing he said as he passed out.  
  
"Bumlets?" a voice cried out to him.  
Bumlets opened his eyes, the familiar surroundings comforted him.  
"Don't try to get up. You're very very weak. Go back to sleep," Jack said.  
"But Snitchberries...."  
"We know. Racetrack and Kid Blink are trying to find a way to get her out of the refuge," Mush said.  
Bumlets nodded and fell back into deep sleep.  
  
Snitchberries woke up and looked around her. A sudden chill went up her spine when she realized where she was.  
"The Children's refuge..." she whispered.  
"That's right," a voice said.  
The dark figure sitting in the chair stood up. It was the same nun that was passing out food to the other newsies.  
"You know we don't like seeing young girls such as yourself selling papers," the nun continued.  
Snitchberries just glared at her.  
"You know I have the power to escape," she said.  
"Well I see that we'll just have to lock you up," the nun said.  
She snaped her fingers and two burly men dragged Snitchberries off.  
  
"I want..to....see....Snitchberries," Bumlets manage to say before he passed out again.  
"Cowboy, what are you gonna do?" Itey asked.  
"We have to get her out," Racetrack said.  
"I got the rope. Snitch you come with me," Kid Blink said.  
"Aiight."  
"You guys, take care of Bumlets for us. I'm going with them," Specs said. "We will do whatever it takes to get her out."  
  
"Hey Snitchberries," Specs whispered into the window.  
"Specs?" She whispered back.  
"Yeah," Specs answered.  
"It's been a week. I'm worried about Bumlets. How's he hanging in?" she said.  
"He's weak. That's why we're here. We gotta get you out so you can see him," Kid Blink said.  
The three of them quietly helped Snitchberried out of the window and the four of them ran back to the lodging house.  
"Bumlets?" SNitchberries called out.  
"Berries?" Bumlets said, reaching out for her.  
Tears streaked her eyes as she reached him.  
"What's happening to you?"  
"I don't know. The cancer must be eating me up..." Bumlets said.  
"PLease, don't leave me. We've been through so much together. Please, don't leave me!" Snitchberries, crying into his shoulder.  
"Everything's going to be alright. You know," Bumlets said, cupping her face, "Everytime I look into your eyes, I know I found that special thing. And that's what makes you mine..."  
"I am yours and I will always be yours. Just please, don't leave me!" Snitchberries said.  
She noticed he was having trouble breathing.  
"And everytime i look into your eyes, i'm flying without wings..." Bumlets said.  
"No, please don't leave me!"  
"I'll always be with you no matter what," Bumlets said, as he took his last breath.  
"NO!!!!!!" Snitchberries screamed.  
She buried her face into his chest and sobbed violently. Racetrack made a move to comfort her but she shrugged him off and ran off into the dark, rainy night.


End file.
